Today's vehicles are often equipped with electronic shifters (“e-shifters”) to place the vehicle's automatic transmission into a desired gear state. Electronic shifters can replace the traditional console mounted P-R-N-D-L mechanical shift lever and are typically implemented as levers, which can be pushed up/down or sideways to effect gear changes. The typical mono-stable lever type electronic shifter returns to its original or home position after it has been manipulated by the driver. A more recent development is to have a multi-position stable or poly-stable e-shifter that retains an actuator setting that represents a driver requested transmission gear state. With the poly-stable e-shifter, the shift lever can retain a manipulated position of the shift lever and, as such, may be preferred by drivers. The shift-by-wire transmissions associated with these e-shifters do not include a mechanical cable or link to the e-shifter nor the detent member that is incorporated within a mechanically shifted transmission, which provides damping to the shift lever mechanical system. Thus, these e-shifters experience less friction and damping than conventional mechanical shifted transmissions. However, such reduced friction can create a different feel during shifting and can make it easier to over-shoot a desired gear position. Accordingly, while conventional e-shifter arrangements for motor vehicles work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.